<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jon And Jane Went Up A Hill by melangerubin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822067">Jon And Jane Went Up A Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melangerubin/pseuds/melangerubin'>melangerubin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Drabble, Dubious Consent, Eye Trauma, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melangerubin/pseuds/melangerubin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Prentiss/The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jon And Jane Went Up A Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon and Jane went up the hill</p><p>
  <em> Please please god no not the eyes please </em>
</p><p>Jon and Jane stood around the well</p><p>
  <em> No god no I don’t want to be kissed again no no no</em>
</p><p>Jane fell quite ill</p><p>
  <em>Please stop I’ll do anything <strong>you</strong> want just dont kiss me again I </em>
</p><p>Jon tumbled down the hill</p><p>
  <em>It hurts so much god i can feel <strong>them</strong> burrowing through my eyes i can feel it through <strong>them </strong></em>
</p><p>Jane laid perfectly still</p><p>
  <em>i want to feel <strong>you</strong> again i need more of <strong>your</strong> worms i need more of <strong>you</strong> i need <strong>you</strong></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>